


I wish I were Heather

by ItsAudrina



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAudrina/pseuds/ItsAudrina
Summary: George starts dating a girl named Heather, Dream gets upset and check the tags
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	I wish I were Heather

**Author's Note:**

> im really sorry if this is bad, if anyone is uncomfortable or upset i will take this down, i also may have gotten some of the lyrics wrong or not done all of them but oh well

' I still remember, third of December, me in your sweater you said it looked better on me than it did you, only if you knew how much I liked you'

" George this is way to small on me" Dream wheezes George laughs and says " whatever, you can keep it it looks better on you anyways" Dream blushes and thinks "if only you knew Georgie" and smiles

'But I watched your eyes as she walks by'

"Hey George wanna-" Dream sees George basically drooling over the girl walking by

' what a sight for sore eyes, brighter than a blue sky, she's got you mesmerized, while i die'

Dream takes his sweater off and throws it to George "Hey what-" "I'm gonna go" "Dream?" he walks away leaving George by himself confused'

'why would you ever kiss me 'm not even half as pretty'

Dream had always been insecure but never of a girl, never like this, why did he ever kissed me, I'm not even half as pretty as her Dream starts to tear up, ignoring Georges phone calls

'You gave her your sweater, its just polyester, but you like her better'

Dream stares in disbelief and walks up to George "You gave her your sweater? the one you said looked better on me" "you gave it back Dream, and its just polyester" "but you like her better" Dream says under his breath "what?" George asks because he didn't hear Dream "nothing" Dream murmurs and walks away

' I wish I were heather '

Dream had sat in his room all day not eating not answering anybody, trying to figure out what he could do , he couldn't lose George not now. "I wish I were heather" Dream says quietly while looking at a picture of George and Heather that George posted earlier

'why would you ever kiss me-I'm not even half as pretty- you gave her your sweater its just polyester, but you like her better- I WISH I WERE HEATHER'

Dream was a mess he hadn't eaten drank anything or slept, he's been crying, ready to end it all he called George one last time...  
"Dream?" "why would you ever kiss me" "dream what do you mean-" "I'm not even half as pretty" silence "you gave her your sweater, its just polyester" his voice started to break "but you like her better" George realized what was going on "Wait Dream listen to me, its gonna be okay" "I wish i were-" a gunshot then dead silence "DREAM? DREAM, dream-" George sobbing on the other end of the line "I-I'm sorry dream"


End file.
